Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate generally to a system and method for filtering sand and/or other solid particles from an engine air intake. Moreover, such exemplary embodiments may relate to improving the air quality for engines operating in desert conditions.
A locomotive is powered along rails by a locomotive truck, which includes the motor and wheels. The locomotive truck is typically electrically powered, with the electric power being supplied by an onboard engine. The onboard engine includes an air intake system. Other powered systems may also include engines with air intake systems.
An air intake is typically engineered and tuned to provide efficiency and power. An air intake system typically increases the velocity of the air until it travels into a combustion chamber, while minimizing turbulence and restriction of flow.
Deserts and other dusty environments provide challenges for air intake systems. The amount of sand that is typical in a desert environment may greatly restrict the flow of air into the engine. Accordingly, an improved technique for air intake in a desert environment may be desirable.